a cailey pregnancy
by HarryPotterTwin
Summary: basically a Cody/Bailey pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

A Cailey Pregnancy

Bailey Pickett had just finished a test but not the educational sort, it was a pregnancy test and could not believe the results."I'm pregnant!" she squeaked as she started to cry.

In class

"Hey hay-bail."Cody said as he walked in class that afternoon and sat in his usual spot at the back with Bailey. When he saw her red eyes and running nose, he knew something was wrong "Bailey, whats up?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Um Cody Theres something i need to tell you,"she said staring at her stomach knowing about the life now growing inside her."I'm ..."

"Morning class" miss Tutweiler shouted as she strode in that morning with an unbelievable smile on her face.

Baileys hand shot up instantly and she asked if she could go to the toilet and have a private talk with her. When she got back miss tutweiler took Bailey out of the room and after 5 minutes called Cody out.

"Whats up? Why are you crying? What have i done?" Cody asked as he ran to Bailey and hugged her until she had stopped crying.

"Cody-kitten i think you should sit down because i m about to tell you something big."Bailey told Cody because she knew he would faint as soon as he knew about the baby.

When they reached the lobby she sat and squeaked "Cody, I'm pregnant." she watched him slowly get up and fall to his knees crying. When he got up eventually, she noticed he said something and ran away as if he wanted to be away from her.

When she got back, everyone asked her why Cody had ran in, grabbed his stuff and ran back out crying.

end of chapter

what will Bailey do will Cody take his responsibilities and why had he been so upset find out in chapter 2 Cody's choice


	2. Codys Choice

Cody's decision

Cody Martin was running anywhere he could when he ran into Mr Moseby."Cody, why aren't you in class?" he asked because it was usually Zack who skipped class not Cody, he liked school and it was marine biology which was his favorite subject. When Cody had finished the story all he could say was "Cody, you have to go back there and apologize to Bailey, remember,this is her body and it is harder on her than it is on you." in a very gentle tone he added "go to her, i can talk to Emma and let you and her out of lesson. But Ive got to give you detention because i caught you skipping class."

_Back in the classroom_

Bailey sat staring at her phone hoping that Cody would call or text her when the doors opened and she saw a suddenly fragile and very upset Cody."Miss Tutweiler, i caught this boy in the lobby running and i have given him detention for it then he said that he had to make something right with a girl he ran away from."

At that moment, Bailey ran over to Cody and cried into is shoulder until she felt like the class was staring at her."Cody i was scared that you wouldn't forgive me!" Bailey sobbed while Cody cradled her in his warm arms.

"Bailey, I'm more to blame than you are and i love you and nothing would change that."Cody said suddenly realizing that he was ready to be a father.

Suddenly, Bailey doubled over in pain and clutched her abdomen and screamed for a doctor. Cody felt his strength almost doubled just like when he picked the glass up in Greece. He picked her up and took her to the ships infirmary.

"Unfortunately Miss Pickett will need a weeks worth of rest and the good news is that the baby is healthy."The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"Bailey,I would never blame you, why did you think that?" Cody asked as soon as she turned to face him.

"i don't know, i just thought you didn't want to see me again when you ran off." Bailey said as she looked t her stomach and knew that the life inside of her would have a good life if it had Cody as a dad.

"i love you" Cody said, gently laying a hand on her stomach and kissing her on the cheek.

"i love you too"Bailey said as she returned the kiss he had given her.

how will Bailey tell London that she is pregnant find t in chapter 3


	3. Baileys Dilema

Baileys dilemma

Bailey sat staring at the small picture on the screen in the ships infirmary. Her eyes were filling up as she saw her baby for the first time and would not be able to touch or hug it until she was lying in a hospital bed after going through agony from bringing a tiny life into the world.

Cody Marti was walking towards the ultrasound room until he heard a female sobbing and new at once it was Bailey. He ran through the doors to find Bailey layed, her midriff bare and a nurse mopping up clear gel on her stomach.

"Hey hay-bails!" Cody said as he ran up and took Baileys hand.

"Cody the baby," Bailey said as she looked up at the screen which showed the fetus "its so beautiful!"

"Yeah but not as beautiful as you." Cody replied as he helped Bailey get up from the examination table.

"Oh my goodness, Cody how do we tell everyone?"Bailey shouted in a stressed tone.

"Bailey we'll just tell them tomorrow after school." he said in a reassuring voice

When he said this Bailey got up ad started for the door.

After class

"Guys, Bailey and I have something to tell you." Cody said as he put his arm around Bailey for moral support.

Zack, Woody, London, Addison and Marcus gathered around the young couple as they were suddenly becoming worried at the expressions on their faces.

"Code-red whats up? why have you told us to meet you here? and why is Bailey crying?"

Cody stared at the suddenly sobbing Bailey and burst out with "I got Bailey pregnant OK!"

"London stopped looking at herself in a spoon to shout "WHAT?" in unison with everyone else.

"Bailey, you are supposed to be smart when did this happen?" Marcus said in a confused tone.

"It happened after the 80s/ medieval dance." Cody said for a upset Bailey who was now crying into his shoulder just as she had when he was frogmarched back to his lesson when Bailey had told him about the pregnancy,

Everyone started talking and getting excited about the unplanned discovery.

"So have you thought of any names?" London asked whilst hoping that if it was a girl they would call it London.

"Well we've thought about it and Cody-kitten likes the names Cameron for a boy and Annie for a girl..." Bailey said hinting for them to decide the names.

"But Bailey-bunny likes the names Annie and Logan." Cody said with a huge grin on his face

"but we Both like the names Ron and Connie. So thats what we've chosen" Cody and Bailey leaned in for a Kiss when...

"CODY MARTIN" A person said who Cody recognized as his e girlfriend "Why are you discussing baby names with her?"

End of chapter


	4. Romeo

Hey Barbera!

"Um Barbera what are you doing here?" Cody said in a very confused and embarrassed voice.

"What do you mean 'what am i doing here' why are you discussing baby names with, HER!"

Barbera said in a very annoyed voice as she noticed that he was discussing them with Bailey.

"Oh hey Barbera or can i call you Barb?" Bailey asked as Cody helped her up because it was starting to get late and she was very tired.

"Neither you idiot! How dare you steal my Boyfriend!" she replied in a tone that could scare even the toughest bodyguards.

"Look we'll talk in the morning but now I've got to get my two favorite people to bed." Cody said as he and Bailey walked towards the dorms.

"Sounds like you already have..." Barbera muttered under her breath.

_the next morning_

Cody Martin walking towards the sky deck at is usual pace but he suddenly found himself walking towards Baileys room and wondering weather the day before had actually happened when he suddenly felt 2 arms tugging him against the wall and before he knew it Barbera was kissing him on the lips outside of Baileys room."CODY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Bailey had came out of her room and saw him kissing Barbera.

She ran off in the direction of the classroom before Cody heard a faint cry of "i never want to see you again!"

"Barbera why did you do that?" his voice now becoming more violent and angry.

"Well when did you plan to tell me we were over?"Barbera replied in her usual cocky tone.

"Do me a favor, never speak to me again!" Cody screamed and ran off to find Bailey.

He knew where she would be and that was where she always whent when she was upset. He also knew that he had hurt her in the past and this one wa by far the worst thing he had done. Cody turned the last corner and noticed a sobbing girl on the the other side of the boat.

"Bailey..."


	5. the fight

The Big Fight

"Bailey..." Cody started before she shocked him with how loud her voice could go.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS HER! WHY DID YOU? AM I SUDDENLY NOT ATTRACTIVE BECAUSE IM HAVING A BABY?" Bailey shouted as everyone stared at the arguing couple.

"It wasn't like that, i didn't want her to kiss me, she just jumped me from behind." Cody replied as she started walking towards him with an evil look in her eye."Bailey believe me, your the only girl i notice, i love you and nothing would change that." Cody said as he walked off and noticed Barbera coming around the corner.

Bailey turned round and noticed that Cody's ex was walking over to her.

"Oh my Gosh!" Bailey whispered as she fell to the floor hen she saw Barbera run up to the man she loved ad hug him.

Cody turned round and saw a girl on the floor who looked identical to Bailey, then he realized that it was her he screamed out and ran to her.

"BAILEY!" Cody was now knealed by her side crying saying "I'm so sorry Bailey, i never wanted this to happen i didn't want to kiss her, because i want us to be together for the rest of our lives, i want to have this baby together, please Bailey, wake up!"

Cody shouted for help and within 5 minutes she was laying in a hospital bed.

_2 hours later _

Baileys eyes opened and saw her friends all around her except for one. CODY!

"Wheres Cody?" she asked one of the nurses.

"Miss Pickett, your awake, Mr Martin told me to tell you that he was sorry for everything he had ever done to you including this pregnancy, you had to have a very important blood transfusion done and the only person we could find was a blond haired boy who was very willing to give his blood. what was his name again? Body, Roby, Dody..."

the nurse was interrupted by the shock of Bailey shouting for Cody.

"Miss Pickett, relax, hes fine, hes only getting a drink, you are one lucky duck to have him. He never left your side for a whole 2 hours." the nurse said in a reassuring tone.

The doors slowly opened and she saw a blond haired person with a cup of tea and a 5 dollar bill in his hand that he was tucking into his wallet.

"BAILEY!Are you feeling OK now?" Cody asked as he laid a hand on her forehead.

"I am now that you're here." all she could do was give him a kind of goofy smile and grab his hand."Why did you give me blood? I thought you hated me?" Bailey asked, confused why a man she had turned away because his ex wanted to make her mad had saved her life.

"Because you're my little hay-bail and i couldn't let you die because if you die i couldn't live with myself."Cody said squeezing her hand now so she knew he wasn't lying (and his nose didn't crinkle).

"you know, Barbera could never live up to you." Cody said as he let go of her hand to get a drink.

_Back on Deck_

"hey Zack." Barbera chirped as she strode up to them not knowing what they were about to do.

"Hey Barb, wanna smoothie?" he replied in a sweet voice...


	6. BIG prank

_the big prank_

"_yeah thanks Zack can i have banana fofana please. oh can you get it while i go to the toilet? ill give you the money when i get back." Barbera said running to the toilet._

"_okay wood-chip you are going to hear the prank of the century." Zack said once Barbera was out of earshot._

_10 minutes later_

"_theres your smoothie Barbera." Zack said with a kind of evil smile._

_Barbera didn't see the approaching couple, one of the people was Bailey wh was now showing that she was pregnant with a small baby bump, and picked up her smoothie._

"_you know i don't know what he sees in her, i mean shes pretty enough but what about the way she goes off about any small thing." she said oblivious to the fact that Bailey and Cody were standing behind her and just heard every word she just said._

"_oh do i go off about little things like you kissing my boyfriend outside mine and London's room, oh wait thats because I'm 2 months pregnant."Bailey said as Barbera turned and nearly dropped the drink she had just picked up when..._

Water splashed down and drenched Bailey so that everyone turned and saw the usually goody- two -shoes Bailey Pickett soaking wet with a pregnancy bump.

"_oh my gosh what the f..." Bailey couldn't finish her sentence because she stormed off in humiliation towards her cabin._

"_Why did you do that?" Cody shouted staring at Zack who he knew had set this up._

_Zack grabbed hold of his brothers sleeve and pulled him aside._

"_OK, that was meant for that bitch out there and i guess _Bailey was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Okay dude i understand, but why did you do that?" Cody asked at the clear confusion that his brother was being nice for once in his life.

"I did it because she nearly split you two up and everyone knows how much you love her and she loves you." Zack said when Cody started shouting about the day they've had. After about 10 minutes he shocked Zack with the last piece of news.

"...Then i saved Baileys life because she could of died but i gave her blood, and then we were told that there s a few complications and the baby might be still-born!" Cody started crying after he said the words stillborn.

"Dude, i know its gonna be hard but you've gotta be strong for the both of you. Remember shes got her heart set on having this baby and her hopes have just been broken."Zack said in the most comforting voice he could use.

"No Zack, she doesn't know about it!" Cody said standing up and starting to walk away.

because the bus that they were on while the boat had repairs doe to it had stopped in Texas today would be the perfect time to tel her parents. Finally, he reached her cabin in the same clothes he wore for the mulch festival at sea that he had helped organize when Bailey was homesick. This outfit was as special as home to him because they had first found out about their feelings for each other in them outfits. He knocked on her door but the only answer was silence. He knocked again now thinking that she was in the shower and couldn't hear him.

"Bailey, hon are you in there?" He eventually turned the doorknob and found it open but it was what he found that was the most disturbing thing about that room.


	7. Kettlecorn here i am

what has happened.

Cody stared in disbelief at the empty room save London's clothes. All that he could see that belonged to Bailey was her piggy that she always kept on her desk. He noticed there was a note which read:

_Dear little feller,_

_i heard what you done to my honey and she is not allowed to set foot back on tis ship until she has aborted the baby. Oh, and i am not gonna tell her parents because i think that it should be the father of the baby who should stand up and be a man._

_From Moose_

After reading this Cody ran down to the lobby of the hotel they were staying in. He didnt know that it was possible for him to do so but he ran all the way to Kettlecorn which wasnt impossible considering that the hotel was a mile away from Baileys hometown.

_Pikkett residence_

on the front porch there was a girl sat with her head in her hands as she knew that she wouldn't be able to see her baby's father ever again. What she didn't see was Cody running up to her home and standing at the door when he noticed she was sitting there.

"excuse me miss I'm looking for a Bailey Pikkett?" Cody asked hoping that she would lok up and notice he was there.

"Yes I'm Bailey what can i..." she didn't finish her sentence because she suddenly stood up and hugged her boyfriend so tightly that he could barely breathe. Cody was so happy at finding the woman that he loved, he didn't see a short man walk up behind the hugging couple.

"so this is the young man who managed to tame my daughter." Ronald Pikkett said as he watched them break apart and blush very brightly.

"Actually sir its more like she tamed me, I'm Cody." Cody laughed as he shook the hand of his girlfriends father.

"Daddy, we have some news for you and i know that you will immediately start to blame Cody but remember that it takes 2 to tango..." Bailey said her voice now becoming serious a she looked at her very nervous boyfriend.

"Okay Bails come on in and you can tell me and your mother."her father said oblivious to the fact that she was now carrying Cody's child. Once they were all sat and she had introduced Cody to her mother who was now staring at her daughters midriff and Bailey knew that her mother was wondering if she had put on some weight or if she was going to tell them the news no parent wanted to hear from their 16 year old daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy, we have some really big news that we think you should know. I'm..." She slowly had started crying and buried her head into Cody's shoulder.

"Sir,what she was trying to say was that... shes pregnant and I'm the father." Cody blurted the last bit out so fast that even Bailey was confused to what he had just said even though she was the one who was paying the price for both of their mistakes.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mr Pikkett was now shouting at the top of his voice.

"Sir I know we've made mistakes but we can do this together, we've already got our own suite which the teacher has gotten for us, we've also started picking out the furniture and took all of our classes around the sessions were taking to ensure a safe birth or Bailey and the baby." Bailey was now staring at the honesty of her boyfriend with great respect because of the way he acted with her father "I can assure you sir that i am 110 percent behind your Daughter with any decision about the baby that she makes."

"Mr Martin I cant believe that you and my daughter have been this foolish," They both knew that either Bailey would be disowned or they would be forbidden to see each other until the birth but what Ronald said next was the most surprising thing he could have imagined a father to do." but i can see that you two are both responsible enough, and let me say from one father to a future father that life's a climb, but the views great."

After about an hour of talking about the arrangements for Christmases and birthdays, they finally got around to the problem of the names." Sir we both like the names Connie for a girl and Ron for a boy. After its Grand pappy" Cody said now hugging a happy Bailey.

"You want to name your First born after me?" Mr Pikkett said his eyes now tearing up at te thought of his daughter loving him enough for the possibility of having his grandchild named after him.

"well we'd better be off if we don't want to break curfew." Cody said as he stood up and shook his new family's hands.

On the way back to the motel, they were talking when Cody said "if that really happened, why did your father act like he was giving us his blessing to get married, OH MAN!"


	8. birthday bash

_the birthday surprise_

"morning Bailey," Cody woke up to the 2 most important people in his life layed next to him."Morning Ron or Connie."

" morning hon." Bailey replied before she shot up and ran into the bathroom to perform her usual morning ritual.

"Happy Birthday Bails!" he shouted over the noise she was making from the bathroom.

Before Cody could realize what was happening, Bailey was on top of him on the bed.

"Now, now, now Bailey, remember thats what got us into this mess, and we really should get packed remember, the ship leaves today and I've got a surprise for you when we get back."

_S.S. Tipton_

"SURPRISE!" everyone had gathered in the lobby including Marcus and Miss Tutweiler. When Bailey turned around, she saw Cody stood on the spot on which they had shared their first kiss, beckoning her towards him. When she reached him they just stared at each other for a while until Cody broke the silence.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Woody," that raised a laugh before he continued and fell to one knee "Bailey Pikkett ever since i knew you were a girl, i wanted us to be together and i knew that once we shared our first kiss on this exact spot, that we were meant to be together and i want to ask you... Bailey Pikkett, will you marry me?" while e was making his speech he had produced a small velvety box from his pant pocket and opened it to reveal a grubby bur beautiful diamond ring.

Bailey just stared and eventually squeaked a very clear yes which raised a huge cheer from their friends ad family which had gathered to watch the proposal.

"I love you!" Cody said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you too." Bailey replied as she gabbed Cody and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Do you mind,we're eating!" A voice what sounded a lot like Zack's shouted, but the newly engaged couple didn't care as they were lost n their own world.

_The Disco_

"Alright everyone, we're going to slow things down a bit!" the DJ announced before the opening notes of 'could it be' by Christy Carlson Romano rung through the hall in which the party was held.

"Care to dance, future Mrs Martin?" Cody asked his bride-to-be.

"Okay Mr Martin." Bailey replied still trying to get used to the feeling of the ring on her finger.

As they rocked back and forth all they knew was that they loved each other and they were willing to do anything if one of them was in trouble.

everyone gathered and watched the loved up couple before Woody, Addison, Zack,Maya,London and Marcus joined them.

The song finally finished so Cody and Bailey said their goodbyes before Cody escorted Bailey back to her cabin.

"you know,i pictured our wedding to be in the countryside like you said you wanted it to be and then i would carry you across the threshold and we would live happily ever after, unless i bonked your head on the door frame as i carried you in the house." Cody remarked which brought the famous giggle from Bailey. They kissed each other goodnight and he headed back to their cabin until... "Congrats man!" Zack, woody and Marcus shouted as Cody walked through his cabin door."Cody you dog how did you score that, i mean shes so out of your league."Zack said mockingly as he ran over to Cody and did their handshake for the first time in over a year.

"Dude, you are one lucky dog, you've got the only 8.2 girl pregnant and then got her to marry you. I mean if it doesn't work out with you then i might give her a shot."Marcus said as he strode over to Cody and patted him on the back.

"hey watch it you've just called my Girl... i mean fiance an 8.2 and just said if things don't work out then you'll start hitting on her." Cody replied and swatted his arm with his near by science book.

"Dude I'm just joking." he replied pretending he had hit his arm forcefully.

"Hey I've got you a present," with that, woody pulled out Marcus' old retainer babies mascot outfit.

" Guys it isn't my bachelor party yet!"Cody said knowing what was coming.

"oh well, it the only good part of getting married though and i want you to have a good last few weeks of being free from being tied down."


	9. the bachelor party

the bachelor party

"Come on Dude i think that you're the only guy who's not gonna make his own bachelor party!" Zack shouted as he brayed on his soon to be married brother.

"i may be getting married but I'm not dressing like this!" a voice replied from the room when Cody stepped out of the room with a baby costume on and a learner sign strapped to the front of his pants.

"Come on man, you're meant to have fun and look silly, thats the whole point of a bachelor party. now come on we're late!" Zack said obviously a bit pissed off by his brothers dullness towards the best part of getting married.

When they rounded a corner a huge cheer arose and when he had cleared his ears out, he saw all of his friends from his old school and his basketball team back in Boston."Heres the unlucky guy!" he heard a farmilliar voice shout. when he turned around, he saw noe other tan Max (the girl) and she looked pretty.

"Max! How you been mate!" Cody shouted as he ran to her and they done their old handshake.

"Fine, but hey, you must be, i mean you're getting hitched and shes an 8.2 on the scale according to Zacky-boy."

"yea but because she is very religious we kinda have to because i got her pregnant!"

"woah, dude! whens the day?"

"tomorrow. well everyones here and we'd better be..." Cody couldn't finish because an unexpected visitor appeared in the form of Kurt Martin!

"Wheres the unlucky boy!" he shouted when he spotted a Man that looked farmilliar to the one in the baby costume when"Codes! Congrats! My boys growing up!" this comment made Cody tear up.

"Dad! lets get PARTYIG!" Zack shouted which made a huge cheer erupt from the crowd.

"Hey is mom here too?" Cody asked his father above the cheering crowd.

"Yeah i seen her heading towards Baileys cabin why?"

"I'm doomed, Mom taught me to treat girls with respect and yet i got the woman i love pregnant!" Cody said realizing that he had just told his dad the announcement that they were going to make while he was making his speech.

"WHAT! I'm gonna be a grand pops?" Kurt said in utter disbelief that his son (the one who was smart) had made this kind of mistake. and he was hoping that it was Zack ho happened to make this mistake.

"I'm so sorry Dad but I've got to find her." as he ran through the corridors he felt people staring at him when...

"CODY!" Bailey ran to him and practically jumped into his arms." your Moms here!"

"I know, don't worry about the costume, its my bachelor party and the guys-and Max- thought it was a good joke and i don't get the learner sign because i wont be losing my virginity tomorrow night anyway." Cody said staring at the woman he was going to marry the next day with great respect, not many 16 year old girls would even consider going through the pregnancy let alone the fact that they were going to have their paper (first) anniversary the next day.

"Look I'm gonna have to split, but i promise to see you tomorrow as you walk down the aisle." with that Cody brushed his lips against hers.

"Cody, your moms in the sardine suite!" he herd her call after him.

_sardine suite_

Cody knocked on the door to the sardine suite and could hear muttering coming from inside.

"Cody, is that you?" Carey said when she saw her son who looked different to the last time she saw him. He had definitely become more handsome and taller."My Cody, congratulations on the wedding."

"Cody?" he heard the voice of a close friend behind his mother what turned out to be Maddie. All of his friends were here on the most important day of his life and he taught as him mom almost cut off his breathing, that nothing could ruin the day now.


	10. the wedding part 1

the wedding

"Dude, i cant do this!" Cody said nervously as he paced the room.

"Come on, if you can secretly have a crush on the hottest girl in this entire school and then get her to date and then marry you, this should be a cinch." Zack said as he laid a hand on his brothers shoulder and quickly lead him out of the room. As they strode onto the sky deck their eyes met with none other than Mr Moseby who was overseeing the ceremony.

"Please rise and welcome the bridal party." He said once Cody had made his way over an tod him that he had wrote his own vows.

'Changes' by athlete started playing. Maddie, London, Max and Addison walked down the aisle when he saw Bailey approaching in the dress she had wore to their first date which was Blue with a white belt and white shoes. She looked more beautiful than she had ever before with every step she took. Her hair was puled into a ponytail and was tied up with a blue ribbon. When she reached the front all he could do was whisper a faint "you look beautiful" and shook her fathers hand before he sat in the front row.

"please be seated, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Cody Martin and Bailey Pikkett, before we start do any of you have any objections? speak now or forever hold your peace..." he waited until

"I OBJECT!" a tall man had walked over to Bailey and said"why are you marrying this nerd, remember, I'm the one you want!" he was now shouting in Baileys face when she screamed out as he pushed her to the floor.

"HEY! NO ONE TREATS BAILEY LIKE THAT, EVEN IF YOU ARE HER EX!" He was now seeing red when he did something he didn't think he could do, he punched him and knocked him out."TAKE THAT HOLDEN!" Bailey had just recovered from the shock of being pushed to the ground when Cody came and helped her up."you okay hay bails?" he asked and whispered afterwards "do you think the baby's okay, do you feel Ok"

"yeah." she grabbed him and hugged him tightly until she stopped shaking and said "lets get married."

"Okay, the groom has asked to recite his own vows so go ahead."

"Bailey, when i first met you, you were a boy

when i found out you were a girl my heart filled with joy

our hearts first connected

in biology class over the frogs we dissected

I guess what I'm trying to say

that if you make a decision

ill be with you either way

i love you

i hope you love me too.

"Awww. Cody, of course i love you" Bailey said as she hugged the man who had written the lovely poem and even referred to the time when they first met.

"Now Bailey repeat after me...I Bailey Pikkett,"

"i Bailey Pikkett,"

"Take thee Cody Martin,"

"take thee Cody Martin,"

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

"To be my lawful wedded husband" she started tearing up when she looked down, she felt so happy that she had started to cry.

"to have and to hold, from this day forward, Amen"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward, Amen."

Cody called Zack up to pass him her ring.

"Now Cody take Baileys hand in yours and say with this ring, i thee wed."

"With this ring i thee wed." he slipped the wedding band and waited while Bailey did the same.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce that you are now man and wife, you may kiss th bride."

Cody leaned in to kiss his gorgeous wife when a cheer arose from Zack, Woody, Marcus and surprisingly most of the men "give it a rest!" he shouted before closing the gap between the two pairs of lips to conceal their marriage.


	11. the wedding part 2

the wedding part 2

Cody held out his arm and Bailey looped hers through it."Come on Mrs Martin we've got an announcement to make." He whispered as the walked down the aisle.

"Okay Mr Martin!" she replied back, almost glowing at the prospect of being married on a cruise.

_the disco_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new Mr and Mrs Martin!" Mr Moseby called from behind the top table. When the doors swung open Cody and Bailey walked in Hand-in-hand. A huge cheer arose and both of them gave the other a toothy grin.

"Speech, speech, speech!" everyone chanted.

"Okay everyone, the best best man speech is on its way, but now you have to listen to these boring git's first, so ladies and gentlemen please welcome the newly tamed, Cody Martin!"Zack said with his usual cocky tone.

"Lovely character reference there Zacky boy! anyway, i would like to thank each and every one of you for flying out to this Boat. But the person i would like to thank most is my beautiful wife for putting up with me for a year now and i believe we've got a very special announcement. Bailey would you like to come up here please." He said as he beckoned Bailey up to the stage. Once she was up, he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and they both said in unison, "we're expecting a baby!"

The whole room went quiet and then erupted with applause. Almost everyone had stood up except Cody's mother ho was crying into her hands."I'm going to check on Mom,"Cody said as he kissed her cheek and ran to his grief stricken mother."Mom?"

"Cody can i talk to you and Bailey please?"

"yeah ill go get her." He ran back up to the stage and told Bailey that his mother wanted to talk in her room."Ladies, gentlemen and woody, we'll be gone for about 5 minutes so please enjoy yourself."

_sardine suite_

Cody opened the door and let Bailey walk through the door like a gentleman.

"CODY, I thought i raised you to respect women and now what do you do you get your girlfriend pregnant? why did you think you were ready?" Carey screamed at her son as if he had committed a federal crime.

"Mom i want to let you know that I'm not a little boy anymore! and that I'm married now so i am a married man and my lovely Bailey bunny is a married woman." Cody said standing next to a now shaking Bailey.

"Cody, i know you have ways been the sensible one and Zack was the one who usually makes the major mistakes but this is by far the worst mistake anyone could make, and it happened to be you who made it happen." Carey was now standing eye to eye with her son. A huge laugh came from the hall which could only mean that Zack was making his speech.

"Cody, i think we should be heading back..." Bailey squeaked before she was interrupted.

"And another thing, why didn't you tell me about it when you found out?" Carey was now shouting at Cody who didn't even flinch.

"Ms Martin, Cody and I know we have made mistakes, but we've got through them. Heck, when he found out i was pregnant, he ran out of the class and got a detention, but they weren't too tough on him considering the reason he ran. Oh Cody, your detentions tomorrow.

Don't blame your son for this, i was as much involved as he was." Bailey said which shocked even her husband.

"Bails, you don't have to do this, I'm fine, I've been i trouble with my mother before, heck she was the one who got me into trouble one time!" Cody said, shocked with the outburst she had made."Look mom, we are responsible, but we had one moment of madness and here we are, oh and shes my wife not girlfriend." with that, he held a shaking Bailey and led her out of the room, leaving Carey wondering if she had just lost her son forever.

Cody and Bailey were walking through the hallway when he heard Bailey crying."Bails? Whats up?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Cody, are we ready, to be parents?" she said between sobs.

"Well no ones really ready, but we'll make mistakes, and it'll be hard, but we'll get through it, just like when we broke up in Paris, we happened to get back together."Cody said resting a hand on her now visible baby bump.

"Yeah you're right, come on, I've got an urge to dance.


	12. the after party

The party.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its time for the Bride and groom to take their first dance." Everyone gathered around the dance floor when the opening notes to 'First Dance' by Justin Bieber played.

"The bride and groom!" Cody and Bailey walked onto the the dance floor and started slow dancing.

"You know, as soon as i saw you – as a girl anyway- i knew that i would love you till the day i die" Cody said as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes and thought to himself "Wow, i am married to the girl of my dreams."

"Awww Cody i thought that you didn't think of me as more than a friend, wellbefore we started dating." she replied with her usual giggle.

"Nah, i wrote a song about you, and holden, how i missed my chance." he smirked at the thought of being so stupid."Besides, we got there, eventually." The song ended and everyone started dancing. Cody walked over to London who was talking to Mr Moseby."London, can we talk to you for a sec?" he asked. When she reached Bailey they both turned and said in unison "London, would you like to be the baby's Godmother?"

"Oh my gosh, of course i would!" she replied before running off to find Moseby and tell him.

After about half an hour, everyone started to get a bit drunk (except for Bailey, Cody, Zack, Woody, Addison, Marcus and London.)

"Do you think that the Groom should sing!" The DJ shouted over the commotion of Baileys dad and Cody's Dad arguing over Football.

"YES!" Everyone shouted back and pushed a reluctant Cody on the stage.

"Okay here we go, do you know 'crush' by David Archuleta"

the song started playing and when it got to the chorus he made his way to Bailey and sang the rest standing with her. A cheer arose from the crowd and he handed the Mic back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the bride and groom will be making their exit now, but before they do, we've got a gift from the staff of the S.S Tipton." they made their way to the door and they got a letter handed to them which said:

_dear Mr and Mrs Martin,_

_we would like to tell you that the next stop on our teen cruise is to none other than the place you held your first date, yes thats right, the beautiful Hawaii!_

_from the staff of the S.S. Tipton _

"WOW" they both read the letter and made their exit after saying their goodbyes. When they reached their Cabin, Cody muttered under his breath "please don't let me hit her head.".

Bailey flinched which made Cody turn his attention to her. "Bailey, what happened? Are you okay? do you think the baby's okay?" he said when Bailey flinched again but with a smile on her face.

"Well lets just say that this little feller could play a mean game of soccer." She replied as she grabbed Cody's hand and placed it on her midriff.

"Yeah, you're right, it has a badical kicking foot!" he exclaimed now beginning to calm a bit knowing that both his wife and their child were fine."Well here we are, Mrs Martin." He picked up his bride and slid through the door just hitting her head."OH MAN!" He shouted whilst he set Bailey down. She was now rubbing her head and cursing. "Its okay Cody, it was just the shock of being hit. Anyways, we've got the whole night to make up for it." She said with an impish smile on her face.

"Woah Bails, are you suggesting that we something normal for once in our lives?" He replied, knowing that she wanted to do more than snuggle as he started heading for the bathroom to get changed.

"Cody, why are you going in there, i mean its not like I've not seen you naked before, remember, the night we got the surprise package." She pointed at her stomach to add effect.

"okay, you little imp. you got it." he said as he slipped into bed knowing that he wouldnt get much sleep that night.


	13. the nasty truth

_The trip to Hawaii_

"Morning Mrs Martin." Cody said as he woke up to find two beautiful brown eyes staring up at him.

"Morning, did you have a good time yesterday, 'cause I did." she replied with a slight giggle.

"yeah. How would you like a fresh cup of coffee?" he asked noticing he was naked and quickly covering his modesty.

"Hey, don't worry captain romance, remember the night we got the surprise package. Anyway its not like we lost our virginity." Bailey said laying a hand on her abdomen. The door opened and the last person Cody wanted too see was on the other side.

"Cody, Bailey, can i come in?" Carey Martin stuck her head around the door to find them both laughing at the movement they could feel the baby making.

"Oh, now you want to talk." Cody replied coldly.

"Yeah, you know i was only thinking of you and the blushing bride. I just didn't want Bailey to go through the same experience as me with babies and pregnancy." Carey said knowing that she deserved the way her youngest son talked to her.

"What was that Ms Martin, your experience?" Bailey said now shaking knowing what her mother- in- law was going to say,

"I had seven miscarriages before i had the twins..." she knew that she had just put her son in boiling water.

"Cody, did the nurses tell you anything about the baby that i should know?" Her voice was now quivering and tears were welling in her eyes.

"Um, yeah, when i gave you blood, the nurse told me..." he gulped knowing that his own mother had ruined his married life on the first day. Bailey was now staring at him with a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "They told me that, there was some complications with the baby and it might be stillborn."

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Bailey screamed at him through her tears. Cody slid out of bed and grabbed a pair of pyjama pants before turning and grabbing his room keys off the bedside table.

"I..." he was cut off by Bailey throwing her wedding and engagement ring at him. Before he opened the door, he bent over and picked the two bands up.

_Cody/ Woodys room_

The door opened and a very upset Cody entered. "Dude, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Bailey?" Woody asked obviously concerned at his friends vulnerability.

"Why aren't i with Bailey, she found out that the baby might die and i had kept it from her." he said now weeping into his pillow.

"Dude I'm really sorry is there anyway i can help?" Woody asked knowing the greif his friend was going through. After 5 minutes he gave up and left him crying.

_The Sky Deck_

"Hey Bailey, hows my sister-in-law!" Zack shouted over the noise the smoothie machine was making. "Wheres your wedding ring?" All Bailey wanted to do was cry (but half of that was caused by her emotions on a roller coaster ride) and find her parents.

"Hey Zack, one mango fandango with an extra fibre boost to promote intestinal health please." she heard a voice similar to the one she made vows with yesterday say.

"Sure Code-red, do yo know whats up with miss happy- i mean Mrs happy over there?" Zack replied to to his twin before turning to make his smoothie when...

"SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE UNHAPPY WITH THE WAY IVE HURT HER."his voice calmed a little before continuing with "I wouldn't blame her if she wanted a divorce with what I've kept from her." he started crying when he took a silver chain from under his shirt with two small rings on it.

"Zack, can i have a banana fofana and can you mix these in with it please?" Bailey asked producing a silver strip with two tablets in it "they're my pre-natal vitamins."

"Sure,you know that Cody is completely head over heals in love with you, just look at him... wait where'd he go?" Zack stared frantically around the deck until he saw a blond guy walking towards the classroom. Bailey was sipping her smoothie as if it had to last her a year.

"Whats gone on between you two" the grief was now evident in both of their faces.


	14. making up

argument in paradise

"Cody didn't tell me that the baby might be stillborn okay." Bailey said laying her cup down and running her hand around her ring finger.

"Bailey, Cody did that so you didn't worry yourself or the baby into doing the very thing you or him didn't want to happen. You would be surprised at what he would do for you." Zack said as he watched Bailey shift in her seat.

"Ive gotta find him!" she said as she raced off.

_the classroom_

"Cody, aren't you meant to be on your honeymoon?" Miss Tutweiler asked, clearly confused to the reason why the newly married man in her classroom wasn't with his wife.

"Miss Tutweiler, Bailey... she threw her rings at me." he replied as he buried his head in his hands.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The bell rang through the halls and the entire class crowded in. Including Bailey. "Okay, we have a very important task ahead of us which our expecting parents will be happy about," she glanced at Cody and Bailey before continuing "we are going to become parents for the month! Now, the marriage assignment didn't work out well, but we will be be paired with the same partners as last time. Pair up with your spouses!" Bailey walked over to Cody and when she saw the forlorn look on his face.

"Cody..." he didn't even look up and then she noticed him get up and use his hand sanitizer. "Will you stop that, its pathetic, no real man would care about hand sanitizer! I should of slept with Zack!" She saw his face fill with hurt and he spoke with a voice she had never heard from him before.

"You don't think i know that i am lower than Zack? I get reminded every day, but he got me through the breakup and when i found out about the baby! It was the worst feeling in the world to find out that the baby might be stillborn! Thats why I didn't tell you, because i knew that you had your heart set on having this baby, I didn't want to disappoint you." he finished with the whole class staring at him. In the two years that she had known him, Bailey never knew that his confidence was that low,

"Cody I..."

"Save it, you meant what you said." With that he left without even a look back. She didn't know what made her say that she wished she had slept with Zack. Miss Tutweiler gestured for her to leave after him.

_the sky deck_

Cody was sat at the smoothie bar drinking a banana fofana when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. He turned to find Bailey stood with a lone tear rolling down her cheek."Cody, I'm so sorry for saying that you were pathetic, and that i wished i had slept with Zack. You are the perfect example of a husband, Cody, I need you, your baby needs you. Please come back." Bailey said as she sat down next to him.

"I don't need to take you back, you need to take me back, I should of told you sooner." Cody said as he pulled his wife into a hug. He pulled out the silver chain with the two rings on and placed them on Baileys finger." You know i did it because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than i already have. I love you so much."

"Cody, you haven't hurt me, we are going to have a baby, its fantastic."


	15. the assignment

the assignment

"Okay, well, I, um, think that we should go and pick up our child." Cody said when they eventually broke apart.

"Oh, yeah, the parenting task, this should be fun with London." Bailey said wiping the tears away from her laughing face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's say that we'll be parenting twins if London has her way." Bailey replied to her clueless husband.

_Back in class_

When the newly reunited couple walked back into the classroom and were welcomed by a very warm applause. Once the guys had stopped ruffling Codys hair and the girls had stopped trying to feel the baby kick, they sat down and received their 'child'. "Okay, here's your daughter." Miss Tutweiler said with a huge grin on her face.

"Woah, don't we get to choose a boy or girl?" Cody asked and he soon wished he hadn't because Bailey swatted his arm with her science book.

"No, Cody, you don't because when you have your baby in, what, five months? You won't choose then." Mis Tutweiler replied

"Okay, I only asked!" Cody muttered as he turned to face his wife and 'daughter'.

_Yay me studios (AKA. London's cabin)_

"Cody, how would you like..." London was cut off by Cody replying.

"Yes, London, I will guest star on Yay me, but only on one condition. You stop insulting Bailey, and she can come on with me."

"Fine, you smartical people!" And after she made that comment, she stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

_the next day_

"Miss Pikkett, the doctor will see you now." The nurse ushered Bailey and Cody into the room that the ultrasound was in.

"Um, its Mrs Martin now." Bailey corrected before sitting in the chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Congratulations." The nurse turned and left them to adjust Baileys clothes.

"Bailey, its good to see you again,"she turned to face Cody and added "This must be the famous Cody that I've heard so much about."

"Yeah, thats me." Cody muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, Bailey, this might be a little cold so be prepared." The doctor told them before Bailey giggled when the gel reached her abdomen. "Well don't say i didn't warn you."

"Oh my gosh, Bailey, I can see our baby." Cody said as he took her hand and kissed it. Bailey turned her head and was stunned by what she saw. "Whoa! what did it just do?"

"That, was your baby yawning." The doctor said as she stopped recording the scan. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"No, we want to wait, you know how it is, family and everything." Bailey said as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Well in that case the pictures should be available by the time you get to the reception desk. Here's the card to hand in, so, the next time I see you I will be admitting you for the birth." The doctor mopped up the gel and left them to get their heads around the fact that in four months they would be parents. When they eventually got to the reception desk they picked up the pictures and headed to their cabin (Bailey didn't like eating out because of her cravings becoming stranger by the minute).

"So, what do you want to eat, my little hay bail." Cody said knowing that she would probably want something you wouldn't want to think about combining.

"Um... Hot dogs and marshmallows." There it was. Mans worst nightmare.

"Okay, you got it." Cody replied and handed the hod dogs as if they were dynamite.


	16. the broadcast

The Broadcast

"I swear, if i ever hear the 'Yay Me' jingle ever again... I'm gonna hang myself." Cody said as he strode out London's cabin.

"Oh, come on, you'll be fine, i had to live with it for a year." Bailey replied, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, Look, im so sorry for what the viewers wrote about you in there." he said taking her hand in his.

"Cody, it was to be expected, I mean, i can handle it."

_Start Flashback_

"Hi, welcome to YAY ME: STARRING LONDON TIPTON!" London exaggerated before continuing" Today, our special guest is Cody... starts with an M...Anyway, some of you may remember him as my ex producer. If you can't, here's a clip." A clip played of Cody answering the viewers' questions _**(A.N: See suite life of Zack and Cody)**_ "Here he is, and he has his girlfriend with him today!"

Cody and Bailey walk in hand in hand, and Cody shifts the pillows so Bailey can sit. "Hi London, thanks for having us."

"No problem guys, so, can you tell us, for the viewers, do those rings mean what i think they mean?" She asked Bailey.

"Yes, me and Cody have been married for a month now and in less than three months, we'll be parents!" Bailey said pecking her husband on the cheek.

"EEK! Are you really that far along? It seems like yesterday that Cody was crushing on you." London said reaching out and feeling the baby kick.

"Yep, and I wouldn't change a thing." Cody said returning the kiss.

"Okay, now its time for Londons Mail Bag!" London said looking at the screen in front of her. Okay Elissa11 says: That can't be the nerd from 3 years ago!

Londonfan029 says: I hate Bailey!

Ihatebailey says: why does he waste his time with her. She's only using him.

"Guys! please can you stop hating Bailey, she has enough on her plate as it is!" Cody said almost shouting.

CodyMartinProductionsfan says: Bailey is such a slut!

Wilko101 says: Bailey is sooo hot!

" Okay, Wilko101. Listen up. I am in love with the best man in the world, and I don't plan on letting him go. So, any more comments about us?" Bailey practically barked down the camera.

Wilko101 says: Wow, I like them feisty. If things don't work out with the nerd, call me.

"Bailey, please, he's just a pervert who has nothing better to do." Cody said as they left the room.

_end flashback_

"Bailey, that guy, is just a pervert, and he doesn't know how to treat a girl." Cody said as he brought his wife in for a hug.

"Ouch" Bailey said clutching her stomach.

"Hay-bail, are you alright? Is the baby coming? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" He said now yelling.

"Cody, I think i need to get to the infirmary... NOW!" Bailey screamed through gritted teeth as another wave of pain swept over her.


	17. labor

_an unexpected surprise_

"CODY!" Bailey screamed at her dumbfounded husband. As she did so, a puddle formed at her feet causing her to slap him across the face.

"Ow, What was that for!" Cody immediately regretted saying his last sentence because he was greeted with yet another slap. "Oh, right, the baby. sheesh woman, its... not...my...fault."

"I'm going to kill you for doing this to me! Get me to the infirmary before it decides to give us some more surprises!" she screamed whilst grabbing his collar.

"Okay, just relax." Cody said before placing his arm around her shoulder and walking towards the infirmary.

_In The Infirmary_

"NURSE...DOCTOR...ANYONE? MY WIFE IS IN LABOR!" Cody yelled as he entered the reception.

"Okay, Mr Martin, take her to bed 13. A doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse replied as she brought a wheelchair over to a crying Bailey.

"Bails, just climb on the bed and I'll run and get your bag." Cody said in a gentle tone to his frightened wife.

"Okay, I'll try...OW!" Bailey shouted as she layed on the bed.

"Right, I'll be two minutes. I love you." He said as he leaned and kissed her forehead before running out and towards the dorms. Once he reached his room, he burst in Zacks room and interrupted something between him and maya.

"WOAH, DUDE, PRIVACY! THERE'S THIS NEW THING, ITS CALLED KNOCKING!" Zack shouted sarcastically.

"Zack, Bailey's gone into labor." He said breathlessly.

"What! I can't believe this! this is gonna change everything..." Zack said, trying to get ready whilst grabbing the presents he got them the month before their wedding.

"ZACK! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE A FATHER IN A MATTER OF HOURS! I AM! NOW HURRY UP" Cody said as he bursted back into his and Woodys cabin to collect a surprise for Bailey.

"CODY! You're the one who's gonna be a dad and you are the one running late.

"Okay, lets go." Cody said as he started galloping down the hall.

_The Infirmary_

" 'Scuse me. Thank's. My wife's giving birth. Thank you. OW HEY WATCH IT BOZO!" Cody cried as he smacked into a security guard.

"Sorry son, can't let you through, hygiene regulations, I can only let you through if you leave the bag." The security guard said robotically.

"What? This is my wifes bag. she told me to get it."

"Okay go on, but remember, I'm watching you." he moved aside to let the young men pass.

_Baileys Room_

"Okay Bailey, I'll just check how far dilated you are." The doctor said as she entered the room. "You're about 5cm dilated so you're nearly half way there." Just as the doctor finished, the boys walked in.

"Eww, sick and wrong. Bailey, close your legs!" Zack exclaimed as he turned allowing the soon-to-be mother some privacy.

"Zack, I'm really uncomfortable, another guy's just seen my area, I'm in excruciating pain and I'm nervous about becoming a mother. I would think that is the least of my worries!" Bailey snapped before doing as instructed. "Okay, you can turn around."

"Thank God!" Zack shouted before claiming one of the seats at her bedside.


	18. Welcome to the world

welcome to the world

"Okay, Zack, what were you and Maya up to when I walked in there?" Cody asked,getting the desired reaction when Zack glowed bright red. "ZACK! What, don't you ever learn! Just look what happened to me and Bailey!"

"What, I'm a dude, I have needs!" Zack shot back.

_2 hours later_

"Okay Bailey, I think you're about ready. Mr Martin, would you mind stepping out?" The doctor asked politely.

"Sure Doc." Zack said before the Doctor corrected him.

"No, I meant both of you, Cody isn't old enough to be in the delivery room." The doctor asked again. Cody glanced at Bailey, almost pleading for her to forgive him with his eyes before breaking the silence "I'm sorry Bailey..." He stepped out with tears in his eyes.

_in the hallway_

"CODY! WHERE'S BAILEY?" Mr Pikkett was running down the hallway as fas as his feet would carry him, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"She's in here Mr Pikkett, the nurse said that she can have one person with her when she's in the delivery room." Cody said waving him over to where he was pacing.

"Why. Aren't. You. With. Her?" Mr Pikkett said between breaths.

"Because I'm too young to go in the delivery room. Plus, I thought you'd want to go in." Cody replied to an exhausted Ron who was putting the clothes on for the delivery.

_Meanwhile..._

"Right, Bailey, i have to give you this, it's called an enema and this will make you a bit more comfortable during the birth. Okay, you may feel a slight pinch." Once the injection was over with, Bailey grabbed the doctor by the sleeve and practically begged her to let Cody in when a man burst through the door.

"Bailey" She recognized her fathers voice and immediately hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

_Back with Cody_

"Dude, stop pacing, you're wearing out the tiles." Zack said as his little brother sat down in one of the extremely uncomfortable hospital chairs. "Okay, now, I wanna know how you two ended up making that little bundle of terror."

"Well what's there to know, we had sex and i knocked her up. You don't wanna know all the horny details do you?"Cody said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me, of course I do!" Zack said playfully punching his brothers arm.

"Okay,if i have to! it all started when we broke up..."

_start flashback_

"If you can't appreciate what i was trying to do here, then maybe we should just break up." He shot through gritted teeth.

"Maybe we should." She replied looking him straight in the eye.

"Is that what you want?" they said in unison

"Then it's over." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"fine" Cody said, his voice emotionless, trying to hide the pain and hurt he was feeling. She ran away crying into her hands. Bailey Pikkett was not his Bailey-bunny anymore. All he knew was that he needed to get away from the tower and the date that ruined his life.

Once he reached the ground, he saw that rat who was chatting up a girl. That was it, he didn't care if he would get injured he just had to get revenge on that...that... BASTARD.

_The medieval/80's dance_

"At least our dates are having a good time." Cody said as he glanced over and saw his date flirting with Bailey's date. A slow song started and everyone was dancing except two teens. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Um, sure." Once they started dancing a modern song started playing and the DJ announced that they have a Karaoke participant. Cody walked off and took the hands free microphone and strapped it to his ear.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very recent mistake I've made, Bailey, listen to the words."

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know.

he walked over to Bailey and took her hand to dance and they slow danced until the end of the song.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

When the song ended they kissed passionately, much to the pleasure of the crowd. "Come on Cody- kitten, we're gonna have some fun." Codys eyes went as big as saucers as he was dragged away.

_end flashback_

"You happy, you little perv."

"Oh yes, I'm waiting a coupe more years before i decide to take that step." Zack said, before punching Cody playfully on the shoulder "Who knew my brother would lose his virginity before me."

"Mr Martin,Bailey's began pushing now so would you like to come to one of the family rooms?"The nurse asked before leading Cody away.

_Meanwhile with Bailey_

"I can't do this Dad! God knows how mom did this over 10 times. I'M GONNA KILL CODY OR DOING THIS TO ME!" Bailey said, no, screamed while waiting for the next contraction.

"It's Okay hon, you're nearly there, just be brave." Mr Pikkett said while nursing his throbbing hand. As he said this, Bailey began pushing again and surprisingly got the head out.

"Wow, Bailey, you should be done on the next push, Okay 3,2,1, push."

_Back with the boys_

A piercing scream echoed through the halls and Cody knew it was his wife. It saddened him to know that a usually strong scream and he couldn't do anything about it.

"So, are you visiting a relative?" A man, no older than 25, asked him. It was obvious that he was here or the same reason that Cody was.

"No, I'm the one becoming father. My Wife's giving birth right now." Cody replied to the man, who was now playing with his wedding ring.

"Wow, I thought i was nervous, you must be terrified. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? Oh, by the way, I'm Stan, Stan Johnson" he said extending his arm for Cody to shake his hand.

"I'm Cody, Cody Martin, So is this your first baby?" Cody asked, shaking the Stans hand before he replied.

"Yeah, is it really that obvious?"Stan said in astonishment.

"Which one of you is Cody Martin?" The nurse came in and asked before Cody told Stan if he ever needed tuition for his child then he could always help.

"I'm Cody." Cody said as he stood up.

"Congratulations, It's a girl." He was led into a room with one bed in the middle of it and on that bed was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Cody, just look, look at your daughter." Bailey wiped a tear away from her eyes and beckoned Cody over to a small crib, in which lay the most beautiful baby he had ever layed eyes on with Blond-brown hair and a pink blanket around her.

"C...can i p...pick her up?" Cody asked as he approached the sleeping baby with his hand. Once he lifted the tiny infant, he placed a light kiss on her forehead before handing her to a sweating Bailey. "You look amazing." Her hair was matted against her forehead, she was sat with her legs open and she was bleeding slightly from where the doctor had cut her. But to Cody, she had never looked more beautiful. His comment had brought he famous giggle out to play for the first time in 5 months.

"Oh, Cody, you always did know how to charm a girl." Bailey started breastfeeding her hungry daughter and he finally saw his daughters eye color, they were light blue, just like his.

"Hey, slow down kiddo, give your mom a break." Bailey was wincing from her daughters violence.

_20 minutes later_

Cody stepped out into the corridor where Zack was waiting impatiently with London, Maya, Woody, Addison, Mr Moseby, Mr and Mrs Pikkett , Miss T and CAREY MARTIN.

"Guys, there's someone i would like you to meet." He opened the door and everyone crowded in the room where Bailey was sat, holding a little pink bundle.

"I want you to meet Connie Louise Martin."Cody said before sitting next to Bailey and kissing her on the forehead and allowing everyone to gather around the bed for a picture. Just as he was about to take it, the nurse walked over and allowed Cody to take his place at Baileys side. Once the photo was over with, Zack proposed a toast to the new mom and dad.

"Okay, everyone knows my views on marriage and i would like to correct everyone by saying. if marriage gets you a marvelous family. then it is a beautiful and amazing thing, TO CODY AND BAILEY!" Everyone raised their glasses and cheered n the new family.

Once everyone had left, Bailey let the nurse take Connie to NICU and allowed Cody to go back to their cabin.


	19. the end

the first day

**(A/N: the song used in this chapter is there goes my life. Before any of you read this, i would like to point out that I know Kenny Chesney sang this,but for the sake of this story, Cody did. On with the story.)**

Bailey awoke the next morning to the sound of soft snores i the crib next to her. A smile crept across her features as she glanced at her sleeping daughter. Just as she had positioned herself comfortably, Connie started whimpering. "Oh great, I had to become a teenage mother." She muttered as she brought the crying baby up and started to feed her. Even though she had been fed, Connie never stopped crying. Trying to calm her daughter down, Bailey began rocking her slightly, but to no avail. Just as she had given up, Cody walked in with a guitar and sheet music.

"Hey,Bails, what's up with my little girl?" He said as he sat down cooing over his screaming daughter.

"God, I hate you for doing this." Bailey replied.

"I love you too. Have you tried singing to her? I wrote a song about us and this little miracle." he said pointing to Connie.

"Sure, as long as it gets her to be quiet." she said as she rolled her eyes.

Cody began strumming a few notes on his guitar and sang.

"All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

[Chorus:]  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

[Chorus:]  
He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

[Chorus:]  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye."

When he had finished, Connie's screams had died down and she was now happily playing with her mother's hair. "Wow, I'm a natural."

"Cody, that was amazing, I never knew that this had that much of an impact on both of our lives."Bailey said letting her grizzling daughter play with her finger.

"Well, there goes my life, but i wouldn't change a thing."Cody said before kissing his wife passionately.

Just as they started kissing, woody placed his head around the door frame and said 6 words.

"that truly was a Cailey pregnancy"

**THE END**

**(A/N: I am going to do a sequel to this and I own none of the things you seen on SLOD or any of the songs used in this fanfic.)**


End file.
